baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
The Seven Suns
The Seven Suns is a Side Quest in the city of Baldur's Gate. Objectives *Investigate the Seven Suns *Lawful Method: Report to Scar first *Kill the Doppelgangers *Return to Scar to claim your reward *Rogue Method: Kill the Doppelgangers without reporting to Scar Walkthrough The quest starts when entering the city from Wyrm's Crossing. If you tell the truth to the guard on the way in a Flaming Fist officer called Scar will ask to speak to Gorion's Ward, and hires the party to investigate the Seven Suns compound, located in the southwestern section of the city. 'Investigate the Seven Suns' Entering the Seven Suns building, an unnamed merchant will approach the party and advise them to leave immediately just as he is doing, because the establishment has been overrun by "shapeshifters." From here you have a choice on how to proceed: the lawful method, or the more rogue method. 'Lawful Method: Report to Scar first' Take this report to Scar in the nearby Flaming Fist Headquarters. He considers this serious news and will offer to pay double your previous wage if you return to the compound and destroy the infestation of monsters. If you reject this offer, the quest will end here and you will receive: *1000 XP *2000 Gold If you accept his offer, you will instead receive double the experience points: *2000 XP *2000 Gold 'Kill the Doppelgangers' Head back to the Seven Suns and kill all of the Doppelgangers. The Doppelgangers stay disguised until you question them or simply attack them outright. There are two in the entrance room, two upstairs and one in the basement. Jhasso is also in the basement. Some of the options convince him that you're there to help and allow him to leave, others make him stay and become unresponsive. Your dialogue with him is unimportant, but what does matter is whether or not he survives. Jhasso is not a Doppelganger and you will receive a better reward at the end if he lives, though oddly fewer XP. 'Return to Scar to claim your reward' Return and tell Scar that you wiped them out to receive your final reward: *4000 XP (3000 XP if Jhasso is still alive) *2000 Gold (4000 gold if Jhasso is still alive) *+2 Reputation (if Jhasso is still alive) 'Rogue Method: Kill the Doppelgangers without reporting to Scar' After speaking to the merchant, you can opt not to return to Scar and deal with the Doppelgangers immediately. Proceed with clearing out the building as described above. When you are finished, exit the building and you will be approached by Laola Axehand who will admonish you for acting without first consulting Scar. Go speak to Scar in the Flaming Fist Headquarters and tell him everything that happened. He will not be too disappointed that you acted before consulting him, and will reward you accordingly: *4000 XP (5000 XP if Jhasso is still alive) *2000 Gold (6000 gold if Jhasso is still alive) *+2 Reputation (if Jhasso is still alive) Rewards To maximize your rewards on this quest, simply make sure all the Doppelgangers are dead and that Jhasso lives. If you do both of these things, whether you initially report to Scar or not you will receive the maximum possible reward, which is: *5000 XP *6000 Gold *+2 Reputation If you intend to save Jhasso, all reporting to Scar does is split the rewards he gives you between the two visits. The worst outcome is to abandon the quest after first learning about the Doppelgangers, and the second worst outcome is to kill everyone including Jhasso without reporting to Scar first, which will net you fewer XP, gold, and no reputation. Notes *It is possible to skip this quest if you enter the city in stealth or if you are invisible. *When disguised as merchants, the Doppelgangers give only 15 XP, but drop one item of significant value, such as a Gold Necklace, a Garnet or a Ziose Gem. If provoked into revealing themselves as Doppelgangers, they give 420 XP but drop nothing. This was fixed in where the Doppelgangers drop valuable items and scrolls. Journal Gallery Doppelgangers at the Seven Suns.png|''Enhanced Edition'' Category:Quests in BG Category:Side quests